Chapter 345
Signature (署名, Shomei) is the 345th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon talks to Ging on the phone and informs his father that his aura isn't coming out. Ging replies to this by saying that while his (Gon's), aura most probably ''is ''coming out, he just can't see it. Meaning that Gon had now returned to 'normal'. Ging then states that Gon should be thankful as that is all that happened to him, as he could have lost a lot more. He then advises Gon to take this opportunity and go looking for 'something'. Gon heeds his father's advise and returns to Whale Island, reunites with Mito, and helps her with the housework. Then, during dinner, Mito questions Gon, asking him if he was bummed out for not being able to go with Ging. Gon replies to this by saying that even if he did go with Ging, he would probably get in his way and says that it would have been a different matter if he could use Nen. He then confesses that he really didn't want to ''meet ''Ging, but that finding him was just his goal. When Mito agrees with Gon and says that Ging did not have any qualities of a father, Gon states that it is true and that even he did not have any qualities that are expected in a son, to which Mito violently rejects. Gon laughs at this and states that he was just joking. When he calms dawn, he stares into his glass and says that he never wanted to be with Ging because he was his father. Rather, he wanted to stay with him because he could feel Ging's 'strength and awesomeness' with his own skin, but he couldn't do it anymore as he lost his ability to use nen. Mito sums their conversation up by stating that he was now and stuck with her and leaves the room, only to return with two huge piles of papers, informing that those paper were the documents Gon was going to have to fill, to which Gon recoils in a comical manner. Meanwhile, back in the lair of Beyond Netero's expedition team, Ging encounters a member who informs him that the expedition team had divided them into two groups, those who won't take Ging's money and those who will. He then states that as this disunity will lead to chaos, not one of them will follow a single order of Ging and then states that, as they were hired by Beyond, Ging could considor them to be mediators and it did not matter to them if he looked down on them for this. Another member then confesses that even if they ganged up, they would be no match against Ging. Ging replies by saying that they couldn't fool him and states that all of them are specialists. As Ging states his reason to believe that the members of Beyond's expedition team are specialists, Pariston confesses to himself that Ging's thought process was similar to him and that this was the first time he had actually hated anyone. He then wonders what he is going to do with Ging. Meanwhile, in a dance club, two girls are invited to Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou's hotel, and they accept the invitation. When they arrive at the hotel, they are filled with awe at it and ask the Prince if he lived there all alone. The prince replies to this by saying that he never really feels lonely and asked the girls to tell him about themselves. Tserriednich is later seen having a bath while talking to someone named Mark on the phone. He complains to him about how the girls were oblivious to what was happening around the world and were only interested in fashion. He then asks him to send in another pair of women. The whole bathroom is then shown and it is covered with blood, showing that the prince had killed the two girls off and that they most probably weren't his first prey. Meanwhile in her office, Cheadle is ordered to make Beyond Netero to sign a contract saying that if he breaks the rules even once, he will spend his entire life in jail. He then orders her to start a riot if he does break the rules and cause a situtaion where everything is broadcasted to the whole world. Chaedle then goes to Beyond with thw contract which he reads. He agrees with the rules of the contract and signs it. After that he strikes the pen on the contract, causing the pen to stick on the pad and paper, and stated that there are only 'three things' left. Capacity, means and contract. Meanwhile, back in the car carrying Kurapika and Mizaistom Nana, Mizaistom asks Kurapika what were they going to do with the prince after they take the eyes back,to which Kurapika replies that he doesn't care and all he wants is to get the eyes back. Mizaistom questions him again, this time asking him what he will do if the prince resists. Kurapika replies to this by saying that he had encountered two people who said that they would rather die than give him the Kurta clan's eyes and then states that none of them were dead but both of them had a 'change of heart', and states that he was sure that the king will follow suit. The chapter ends with Mizaitom replying to Kurapika by saying that he hoped that he (Kurapika) was right. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc